Quest Of A Wolf's Heart
by flamekurama'sbloodrose
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is thrust into Flame's already complicated life. As they get closer they find out secrets about her past she tried to leave behind her. Will Kurama be able to help her or will she suffer the fate of a terrible curse. Rated pg-13 for violenc
1. New Friends

**Quest of a Wolf's Heart Wolf**

**Ch 1. New Friends and Weird Memories.**

Okay first this IS NOT A PLAJERISM. I am flamefirekitsunewarrior16, but I got removed from for some reason, so I made account. It's basically the same story except I changed it a bit so unfortunately if you want to know what's going on you'll have to read it again. Okay I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain or W.I.T.C.H. The only character that's mine are Flame and Kiko.

Flame's View

A young girl about 16 ran through the woods. Her purple eyes with a red hue full of concern and determination. As she ran her long red hair up in a ponytail swayed from side to side. Her front red bangs swayed as well as the front two orange tipped shoulder length strands of hair. Could they be here? I mean the five of us would train here so when it happened perhaps they landed here she thought to herself as she kept running. As she ran she began to have a flashback of that terrible day. She and five girls were in a huddle while a tornado of evil black aura was trying to suck them up. All their necklaces were glowing as the girls held on to each other trying not to let go. The girls vowed that no matter what happened they would find each other as they let go of each other and were sucked into the tornado. She woke up in a forest miles away. She closed her eyes for a brief second, the Red Ovum Gem implanted half way in her left hand burning. "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin. I will find you, I promise" she said out loud reminding herself of her goal. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud cry of pain. She turned and ran off in the direction of the cry and came to a clearing were she saw four boys fighting a large group of hunters.

"Guys get out of here," yelled a young boy with chin length light brown hair holding his side. His goldish brown eyes winced with pain as he tried to stop the blood from coming out; getting blood on his silver bracelets on his right arm also getting blood on his red brown shirt and bage pants.

Guess I should help them out she thought slightly annoyed. Hmm what's this she asked herself sniffing the air. These boys…..are…..wolves she thought slightly shocked, her face remaining expressionless.

"Now way Toboe. We're in this together," yelled a boy with short light brown hair barely dodging a hunter, getting his yellow hoody and black long-sleeved undershirt cut by a knife. She saw a hunter throw a knife at him cutting the side of his leg, ripping his gray pants. His brown eyes winced with the pain.

"Hige's right kid," said a guy with army cut gray hair. The hunters threw pointed metal at him cutting his tight leather shirt and pants.

His yellow eyes are sparkling is he enjoying this? She asked herself noticing that he seemed not to care about the others, just about the thrill of battle. Idiot, you should never let the thrill of battle consume you she thought as she continued to watch the battle.

The hunters started to swarm around Toboe since he was putting up the least amount of fight. "Tsume get Hige," the last boy with dark brown hair yelled as he charged the group of hunters. He ran through the hunters to get to Toboe. The hunters were cutting him as he ran through them, cutting his black jacket, white shirt and jeans. His ice blues eyes winced slightly with the pain. A hunter bashed him with his gun. Another hunter raised his gun to shooting position as he got ready to shoot Toboe.

Guess that's my cue she thought as she jumped out from her hiding spot behind the bushes. She knocked the gun out of the hunter's hands and punched him in the jaw breaking his jaw and sending him high up into the air ; while blood splattered onto her hands. A hunter charged her with a hidden knife. She stepped to the side and elbowed him in the back. This is taking to long she thought as she pulled out her magic whip out of the sword scabbard attached to her hip. She ran through all the hunters slashing so fast none of them had a chance to move. All the hunters fell to the ground as she seethed her whip. She turned around and saw all the boys staring at her. "Are you gonna say something or just stare?" she asked annoyed because she hated being stared at.

"Are those real?" asked Hige pointing at her fire tail and fire ears on top of her head.

"Yes they are, you see I'm a fifth breed. Since I'm a fifth breed I look like this," she said looking back coldly.

"Whoa look at her nails; they were long and sharp and looked like claws" Toboe said staring at her hands.

"Yes, well, Also as a fifth breed I have claws were my nails should be. I also have fangs," she said opening her mouth so they could see her teeth were pointed like fangs.

"Well we should get going before more hunters show up" Kiba said wearily.

"I know a cave nearby where you can rest, and when we get there I can bandage you" she said.

"Who are you and why should we trust you!" Kiba said glaring.

"My name is Flame and as for why you should trust me is because I'm the only chance you've got right now," she said not really caring whether they came or not and began to walk off with the boys following. I'm glad Toboe and Kiba made it here safely. At least they didn't turn evil like Hiten. I'm not gonna let them down this time she thought turning around to face them. "I really don't look familiar do I?" she asked wistfully.

"No why!" Kiba said glaring at her suspiciously.

They don't remember, I suppose I should be used to it by now she thought turning around in case her face betrayed any signs of hurt. "Are you guys hungry" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm starving" Hige replied smiling goofily.

"You are always hungry, you idiot" Tsume replied smirking.

"Don't call me an idiot" Hige yelled while his face turned red with anger.

"Are they always like that" she asked leaning toward Toboe.

"Yep, you'll get use to it" he replied with a smile. She smiled back briefly as she looked back at Hige and Tsume.

"Children will you please save the arguments for later" Kiba yelled at them breaking up the argument.

"We are here" she said as she entered the mouth of the cave. "What would you guys like to eat," she asked as the boys as she put some sticks together to make a fire.

"Any kind of meat or fruit will do," Kiba replied.

"Alright," she said as she held her hand above the sticks as a small fireball came out of her palm and set the sticks on fire.

Toboe's View

He watched as Flame left the cave. He wanted to go and help her. But his side hurt to much. He didn't know why but he thought of Flame like a big sister.

"Guys should we really trust her? She probably is gonna get more hunters," Tsume said in a matter of fact voice.

"Come on Tsume do you always have to be so pessimistic. Believe it or not there are nice people out there," Hige said annoyed at Tsume's pessimism.

"Well, with our luck we never meet people like that," Tsume said with his eyes shut.

"I think she's nice. She's pretty closed up and a little cold, but she saved my life as well as ALL of ours and she just went out to get us some food. I trust her and also….she had a familiar scent like….that of a wolf," Toboe said propping his head on his knees.

Flame's view

She came back with some fruit in one arm and a deer flung over her shoulder. She skinned the deer and put it over the fire to cook. "Toboe take off your shirt so I can tend to your chest wound" she said as she got up and picked up some cloth. Toboe blushed as he took off his shirt. She bent down and washed his cuts with some water in a bowl and tore off pieces of the cloth to use as bandages for his wounds. "We need to get that bullet out" she stated looking at where he was shot. Toboe's eyes filled with fear and shock as she said this. "This may hurt a little" she said as she took out a small pocket knife and started getting the bullet out. All the others had huddled around to watch what she did. Once the bullet was out she picked up different plants and smashed them together making a solution. She rubbed it on his wound and bandaged it and then bandaged the other boys. The boys began begin to eat the fruit and meat as she sat on a rock near the mouth of the cave. She was so deep in thought she did not notice as Toboe came over and sat next to her. I wonder who else may have wound up here. I wish they remembered, but it's probably better this way. The memories would only hurt them she thought sadly to herself looking at the ground so none would see the hurt look in her eyes. She began to remember the first day she and her friends were told of their powers. Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and her were sitting in a room drinking tea trying to figure out all the weird things that have been happening. All of them had recently been able to do weird things and all had just had the same dream. "You are all Guardians of Candraca and that's why you all can do the things you do," said Hay Lin's grandmother as she walked in. "You each control different elements. Will you control light and a little of everything, Irma you control water, Hay Lin you control Air and wind, Taranee you control fire, Cornilya you control earth and plants….Flame you control fire, lava, and a little lightning," she sad smiling. Do not trouble yourself everything is not always your fault she told her mentally. It's been 60 years since then she thought sadly.

"Thanks for saving me and bandaging me. I'm Toboe, That's Kiba, That's Hige and that's Tsume. What's your name" Toboe asked.

"I'm Kohaku, but everyone calls me Flame," she said smiling at the young pup; he was just as she remembered.

"That's a nice name," Toboe said smiling back. "Hey…um Flame are you a wolf?" Toboe asked looking at her intently.

"Well yes and no, remember when I told you I was a fifth breed. I'm part human, elf, wolf, kitsune and fire fox," she said solemnly almost sad.

"Ooooh, Flame what is that necklace around your neck" Toboe asks. The boys turn and look at her with curiosity.

I might as well tell them. Even if they hate me it'll be no different than the others she thought deciding she had nothing to lose. "This is a restraint necklace. Since I'm a fifth breed I have a full demon form, but I can't control it. When I go into my full demon form I completely lose myself. I won't even know who I am and I completely lose control of my body. I'd kill anyone or anything, even my best friend. I'll just keep fighting until I die or am turned back to normal. Last time I didn't even remember what I'd done," she said solemnly. "When I met my friends 62 years ago….

"62 years ago! How old are you!" Hige yelled jumping up while the others stared shocked.

"I'm 5,600 years old, but for a demon that's like being 16. Also in my species of demon you stop aging past a certain point, for me it was 16.," she said. She then explained about her and her friends Will, Irma, hay Lin, Taranee and Cornilya.

"Why don't you come with us to Paradise your friends might have wound up there" Kiba suggested.

"Sure it's worth a try" she said with a slight smile.

"Hooray," Toboe and Hige yelled jumping up and Kiba and Tsume just smiled.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Hige said as he turned into light brown wolf. He walked over to a corner and curled up.

I never noticed he wore a collar around his neck she thought to herself.

Tsume didn't say anything he simply turned into a gray wolf and walked over to a corner and laid down.

He has a cross shaped scar like I do she thought as she noticed the cross shaped scar across his chest. The only difference is my cross shaped scar is on my right cheek and that I have a Egyptian marking on my left cheek she thought as Kiba turned into a white wolf and curled up and went to bed. She looked over and saw a small brown wolf, which she assumed was Toboe, next to a wall shivering. It is pretty cold tonight she thought as she walked over to him and turned into a brown red wolf and laid next to him. She blended in with the wall except for her white belly white tipped ears and white cheeks. She drifted of into sleep and saw her with her old friend Kurama, with long red hair and green eyes. They were happy. Then she saw the incident happen causing her to jump up from her sleep. What the hell? Where the hell am I? she thought angrily as she looked around seeing herself and the boys in cages in some office. Who is that toddler she thought as she saw a toddler in a big fancy chair. The toddler jumped out of the chair and walked up to your cage and Toboe growled. By now everyone was awake and were growling as well. If that guy touches me I'll bite his hand off she thought baring her teeth. She looked over at a giant set of door as they opened and four boys came in. What its….them they're alive. Yusuke, Hiei and…Kurama.

"Hey look at the cute doggies," said a boy with short red orange hair walking up to your cage. "They are so cute," he said his brown eyes all shiny.

"I don't think you should do that Kuwabara. They are wolves and they can bite," said Kurama with a somewhat concerned voice.

"Don't be such a kill joy Kurama, these little guys couldn't hurt me," Kuwabara said going to touch her.

I can kick you ass you ugly creep she thought as she tried to bite him.

One of the boys with black spiked hair grabbed Kuwabar's collar and pulled him back just before her teeth closed on his hand.

A boy with slicked black hair burst out laughing.

"Th-thanks H-hiei," Kuwabara said shakily. "Laugh it up Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled annoyed.

"Hn," Hiei said as he walked over and leaned against the wall.

His amber eyes are as cold and uncaring as they used to be she thought.

"Hey Koenma (toddler dude) why did you have us capture these guys?" Yusuke asked his brown eyes full of curiosity.

Screw this she thought as she flung her body against the bars knocking the cage door open. She broke the lock off the others cages.

"Aah, they're loose," Kuwabara yelled scared.

"Damn it quit referring to us as its, we do have names ya know." She yelled ticked off.

"Ahhh it talked" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke punched him in the face.

"Flame would you, Toboe, Kiba, Hige, and Tsume turn into your normal forms please" Koenma asks politely.

"How the hell do you know our names" she yelled at the same time as the boys.

"Just do it" Koenma yelled.

she sighed and turned into her normal form as everyone did the same.


	2. A Sudden Appearance And A Change Of Plan...

**Quest Of A Wolf's Heart**

**Ch 2. A Sudden Appearance and a Change of Plans**

Alright I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain or W.I.T.C.H. Only Flame and Kiko are mine, anyway onward.

Flame's View

"Okay who the hell are you people and how the hell do you know us?" she yelled getting more ticked from the staring.

"Well first off I'm Koenma the ruler of spirit world," replied Koenma surprisingly calm.

"The ruler of spirit world is a toddler," she said smirking as Koenma got red in the face.

"I'm not a toddler damn it and I demand respect!" Koenma yelled turning into his teenager form. "Impressed," Koenma said mistaking her quietness for imprested.

"Not really, all you did was grow a couple of inches. The only reason you changed is because you were being made fun of therefore your little growth spurt doesn't prove a thing except your own immaturity," she said calmly as Koenma looked he was gonna explode.

"Sir calm down remember your blood pressure," said a blue ogre putting his hand on Koenma's shoulder.

"You're right ogre; well anyway these boys are spirit detectives, which means they go on missions to protect the Earth. They also enter tournaments," Koenma explained trying to calm down.

"What the hell does that have to do with us?" Kiba yelled in anger as the others looked at Koenma questionly, while Tsume glared and she death glared.

"Well I have been watching you and I want all of you to join team Urameshi," Koenma explained.

Something's not right he barely knows us and wants to join his team. Then again Yusuke asked why he asked them to get us, so perhaps he's been watching us somehow. How though I would have synced a spy. "What would we profit from this?" she asked deciding to play along for now.

"Well I know you are all looking for paradise. If you work for me I will help you find it. Also I will help you, Flame, find these five girls," Koenma stated.

"How the hell do you know what I'm looking for I sure as hell haven't told you? She demanded clenching her fists.

"As the ruler of spirit I have a way of watching things," Koenma said.

"Meaning he uses his workers to record random things," Hiei said not even opening his eyes.

"That's not important right now, if you guys help I will help you wolves find Cheza as well," Koenma finished smiling as if he'd just dealt the winning hand of a card game.

Hmm this Cheza must be something special for Kiba to tense just hearing her name. How can I trust him for all I know he could just be using us and just betray us? They always do, well I'll just keep an eye on him and if he tries anything I'll just have to intervene she thought. "Well I will join," she said after a long silence as Toboe, Hige, Kiba, and Tsume stared at her with disbelief.

"Why you don't even know our answer yet?" Toboe asked sounding shocked, scared and worried at the same time.

"I will join because Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia, mean everything to me. I've been searching for months with no clues, so I'll give this a try. However if I find out you're just leading us on I'll personally be the one to slit your throat," she coldly making everyone except Kurama and Hiei cringe.

"Well if Flame's in I'm in," Toboe stated stepping beside her smiling happily after a long silence.

"Me too," Hige said also stepping beside her.

"Can you really help us find Cheza?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"I'll do my best," Koenma stated.

"Then I'm in," Kiba stated as Tsume just nodded to show he was in.

"Good then rest up, your training will start tomorrow. The boys will show you to your rooms. Two of you will have to room together," Koenma said as he left with the blue ogre trailing behind him.

"Who should room together?" Hige asked as he and the boys did a wolf huddle.

"I think that Kiba and Tsume should share a room," she said reading their minds learning that Kiba and Tsume wanted to discus something in privet.

"Works for me," Hige said as they walked up to the boys as Kurama stepped forward.

"I'm Kurama, I'm glad you guys joined. What are your names?" he said smiling politely.

"I'm Kohaku, but I go by Flame. This is Toboe, Hige, Kiba and Tsume," she said relaxing a bit slightly returning his smile.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi the team captain and this is Hiei," said the guy with black slicked hair.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Would you like to go out with me?" asked the ugly red-orange haired dude trying to hug her.

She jumped over him and kicked him in the back sending him into the wall. "Is that a good enough answer for ya," she said sarcastically as the others laughed except Hiei who chuckled and Kurama who was biting his thumb to keep from laughing. Then the boys showed them to their rooms with Hiei showing Kiba and Tsume, Yusuke showing Toboe and Kuwabara showing Hige.

"Well I guess I'll show you to your room, you must be tired," Kurama said as he went down the hall. "Flame close your eyes and picture what you want the room to look like," Kurama told her politely as the stopped outside a room.

What's he up to she thought slightly raising her guard as she closed her eyes and pictured her dream room.

"You can open your eyes," Kurama said as he opened the door.

She was to amazed to say anything. The room was exactly as she had pictured with trees everywhere and a small river running next to a giant Japanese Cherry Blossom tree in the middle of the room. She put her hand on the floor feeling the grass that was there instead of a normal floor. She looked around and saw a desk with a computer, a dresser, and two bookcases and rose bushes everywhere.

"Thank you," she said as she hugging Kurama for a brew second on impulse. "I'm sorry," she said. Why the hell did I do that its not like this is a big deal or something she thought.

"It's okay Flame, but I don't think it worked completely; there's no bed," Kurama said looking around.

"No it worked perfectly," she said pointing to a red pillow and red sheets on the middle of the Cherry Blossom tree; which was big enough for a person to sleep on. "You see I prefer to sleep in trees than sleep in a bed," she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Good well, I'll let you go to bed. My room's right across from yours if you need anything," he said as he left.

Kurama's View

He had just left Flame in her room and had gone into his room and plopped down on his bed. Why did I blush, I only just met her he thought staring at the ceiling. She's a very nice person though also she looked like….No it couldn't be her he thought turning over going to sleep.

Flame's View

Was he blushing she thought to herself as she watched him leave. He seems different most people are disgusted by me, guess I'll wait and see just how different he really is she thought as she changed into a pair of red silk pajamas. Cool it even has some insince she thought as she looked at the different kinds. I think I'll go with Cinnamon she thought as she lit it and set it on the special plate hanging from the ceiling specifically made for burning insince. Will you'd better not die on me she thought as she went to sleep.

She turned off her alarm clock that said 5:00 AM. Alright time to train she thought as she put on her red shirt and a red skort over her white backless undershirt and white shorts that she wore under everything. I think I'll practice my ninja stars today, my skills with them could use some work she thought as she tied her pink sash around your waist and tied her magic whip to her hip. She grabbed her portable c.d player and two c.ds and left. Damn this place is big she thought trying to find the training grounds. "Do you know where the training grounds are?" she asked a girl with long blue hair up in a ponytail.

"Why of course I do silly, its out this door and down the path through the woods," she said very perky.

"Thanks, um just curious but who are you?" she asked noticing the girl was in a pink kimono.

"I'm Botan and I'm the grim reaper. You must be Flame. I'm so glad to finally have a girl on the team. You'll have to show the boys that girls can kick ass just as good as anyone else," she said happily; her pink eyes shinning with enthusiasm.

"See ya Botan," she said leaving slightly sweat dropping at her peppiness. When she eventually got to the training grounds she turned on the player. It played Tell Me Why by Jump Five as she pulled out her ninja stars and began practicing. "Show yourself," she commanded coldly catching the scent of someone after three hours of practicing and warming up. "What're you doing here?" she asked not as cold as before but still cold when she saw Kurama.

"I woke up and after hearing some noises I followed them," he replied.

"Sorry I woke you," she said pulling her ninja stars out of the tree.

"Its all right I was already up, would you mind if I practice with you?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied happy to have the company although she'd never admit it. She took a fighting stance as he walked to opposite side of the field and pulled out his rose whip as the song changed to Upside Down by ATeens. She did a back flip and gracefully dodged as Kurama tried to hit her with his rosewhip. She pulled out Tetensusaiga, her whip, and they both slashed at each other. This is going nowhere, we've been doing this for about an hour. Time for a new strategy she thought using her whip to block his. She began to slash forward but at the last second she darted forward and hit him in the stomach and jumped away. Damn he has great reflexes she thought as his whip grazed her side. "Strike Laser Claw," she yelled running forward as her claws started to glow yellow. As she stroke at him he dodged most of her attack, but she still got him across the stomach. I've got him now she thought trying to hit him with her whip at the same moment he tried to hit her with his rosewhip causing the whips to wrap around them and making them stuck against each other as the c.d player turned off. Damn it I shouldn't have let my guard down she thought as they tried to get out causing them fall over with Kurama landing on top of her causing them to accidentally kiss.

"I guess it's a tie," Kurama said blushing as they both got untangled.

"Yeah," she said turning her head away as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. What in hell fire she thought as there was a flash of light and she saw two girls about her age appear out of thin air.

Will's View

"We're in a woods, but at least we got away," she said, her short red hair swaying as she landed on her feet and dusting off her purple shirt with long flowing sleeves and short blue skirt with part of the skirt comes up her sides a little.

"Ooof," said a girl with short brown hair up in pigtails as she landed on her butt.

"Are you alright Irma," she asked her brown eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Irma replied her aqua blue eyes winced slight as she got up and dusted off her somewhat tight aqua green long-sleeved shirt and short purple skirt that split at the sides. "You're not one to talk though," Irma said her looking at her friends ripped light blue and light green stripped stockings that went all the way up her legs and her scuffed purple boots.

"Yeah well back at ya," she said pointing at her friends stockings that were just like hers and her scuffed purple boots slightly smaller than hers. "Come on let's go," she said as they took off into the woods.

Flame's View

"Will, Irma," she yelled as she and Kurama ran after them.

"Are those the girls Koenma said you were looking for?" Kurama asked as he ran.

She just ignored him and ran faster gaining on the girls.

"Light Sphere," Will said shooting a beam of light at them as Irma tripped on a tree root.

"Mirror Force" she said as a shield of orange-yellow light protected her and Kurama. "Will, Irma it's me Flame," she said hoping they wouldn't continue to fight, since she had no desire to hurt her friends.

"I never thought I'd see anyone again," they both said at the same time as they ran up an hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"and who's the cute guy your with," Irma added smiling as Kurama and Flame blushed slightly.

"He's just a friend and his name's Kurama," she stated annoyed as she stopped blushing. "Well obviously we all have some explaining to do so maybe you guys should change back," she said as they both nodded. She watched as a pink light surrounded Will and a blue light surrounded Irma and as the wind picked up. She noticed that as the light began to disappear she saw then look younger about 14. Then wind was making Will's orange long-sleeved turtle neck and gray unzipped jacket and Irma's pinkish peaches short sleeved shirt, pink unzipped jacket and pink flower necklace move a little. "You guys should sit down you're both tired and have been through a lot," she said sitting down on a rock.

"How do you know that," Irma asked as she and Will sat down.

"I know your tired because in your other forms both of your small green wings were sagging slightly. Also Will's jeans have dirt on them as do your blue jeans, Irma, and Will's brown shoes are scuffed and so are Irma's pink shoes," she explained closing her eyes and leaned against the rock..

"So this Koenma person says he will help us find the others," Will asked after Flame had explained about how she and the boys had joined team Urameshi and she and Irma had explained how they had snuck away from the guards and bumped into each other and made a portal to escape.

"Yes, or so he says," she said still not trusting him completely as her experience had taught her to do.

"So, how many of you are there?" Kurama asked curios as to how many girls they had to find, since Flame had explained her past with Will and Irma.

"Well there are six of us, Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, and me," she replied.

"We should head back to Koenma I get the feeling we will have to take action instead of training like we were suppose to," Kurama said as he got up and walked back to the field as the girls followed.

"Well Toboe sounds cute," Irma said as Flame described him while they walked a good bit behind Kurama.

Hmm interesting she hasn't met him and already she thinks of him the same way she did then. "You'll just have to see for yourself won't you," she said smirking.

"She's got ya there Irma," Will said teasingly.

"Well either way you have quit a catch there," Irma said with a huge smile.

"What do you mean?" both she and Will asked curiously.

"Kurama, I think he likes you and you like him," Irma said smirking.

"Irma," she said as she pushed her careful not to do it to hard though.


	3. The Journey Begins Sad Memories and a Re...

**Quest Of A Wolf's Heart**

**Ch 3. The Journey Begins; Sad Memories and A Reuniting With an Old Friend**

I'd hope you guys got it by now but just in case I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain or W.I.T.C.H, I would like to but I don't. Only Flame and Kiko are mine.

Flame's View

"Okay please try not to laugh Koenma isn't what you would expect," Kurama cautions Will and Irma once they were outside of Koenma's office.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Irma asked giving him a curious look.

"You'll see," she stated as she opened the door, walked in and saw everyone was there.

"Well I see you found Will and Irma," Koenma stated not even looking up from his paperwork.

How the bloody hell does he know everything she thought getting really annoying at Koenma.

"Oh my gosh that baby talked," Irma yelled pointing at Koenma as Will Stared in disbelief.

"Damn it I'm not a baby I'm Koenma the ruler of Spirit World damn it. Flame, Kurama didn't you tell them!" Koenma yelled in fury.

"Yes we did, but we didn't tell them what you looked like," Kurama replied casually.

"Well, we need to take some action, the training will have to wait. Two groups will go to different areas where we think your friends might be. The first group will consist of Flame, Irma, Will, Kurama, Yusuke, and Toboe. The second will consist of Kuwabara, Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Hiei and Botan. Okay you leave in three hours, oh and Flame we brought your stuff back to your room," Koenma stated going back to stamping the enormous pile of paperwork on his desk.

"You'll have to stay with me till we get you rooms," she said facing Will and Irma.

"Great we can catch up more," Will said smiling.

She slightly smiled at Will, nothing ever got her down; she was always looking on the bright side. "We'll meet you guys down stairs," she said not even bothering to look at the boys as they left. "This is my room," she said as she opened the door.

"Awesome," Will yelled gazing at the beautiful room.

"Cool," Irma said looking around.

"There's a bathroom right there if you guys want to wash up," she said as she took off her outfit, leaving on her white backless undershirt and white under-shorts.

"Flame do you really think we'll be able to find Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia," Will asked drying off her face.

"I don't know, but what's your heart tell you?" she asked as she put on a black training suit like Sango's outfit from Inuyasha.

"My heart says that no matter what we'll find them," Will said as she held her necklace.

"Then we'll find them," she said as she tied a red sash around her waist and tied Tetensusaiga to her left hip.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Irma said putting her hand on Will's shoulder.

Their closeness is amazing if one is sad the other is right there to cheer them up. If I could open up I'd have others like that, no it's better this way; keeping my feelings to myself.

"Flame are you okay you look like something's bothering you?" Will asked concerned.

"You're imaging things," she said not even looking at Will. "I'm jake really," she said seeing Will didn't believe her.

"Since we're going to be working with each other for a while, this is Will and Irma. Will, Irma this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, you've already met Kurama, Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Tsume and Botan," she said.

"Alright good luck," Koenma said as he came in and set up the portal.

"Well, let's start looking," Irma said once they had been teleported to a spot with mountains, a forest and lots of fog and mist.

"We should head back it's been hours since we split into groups of two and we haven't found anything. Maybe the others have," she stated as she jumped down from a tree.

"I think you're right that might be best," Kurama said coming out from the bushes.

"Wait I hear something," she said as they were about to leave.

"Wooa calm down boy," said a voice not far ahead

It couldn't be…Hay Lin? She thought closing her eyes listening harder.

"Help," said what she thought was a girl on top of a rhino type demon running past.

Irma's View

"We've been at this for hours I say we regroup," she said sighing tiredly.

"I agree I'm beat," Toboe said plopping down.

"Maybe Yusuke and Will had better luck. Well only one way to find out let's go," Irma said smiling.

"Hmm I thought I smelled something tasty. How great I was getting hungry," said a giant frog demon jumping out from the bushes. "I haven't had young girls flesh in a long time," it said licking its lips.

"Well you aren't gonna hurt her!" Toboe yelled as he turned into his wolf form.

I-is he defending me, wait I can't think about that I have to fight she thought as a blue light surrounded her and she transformed into her other form.

Flame's View

Damn this things fast she cursed as she chased after the rhino.

"I think the rhino's tiring," Kurama said as the rhino bucked a girl off its back and charged. Kurama pulled out his rosewhip and slashed the rhino giving it a big gash in its side.

"Celestial Arrow," she said as a red-orange spirit bow and arrow formed. "Perish!" she yelled as she toke aim and shot, giving the rhino a hole in its head, but it's still kept charging.

"Tornado Gale," said a voice as a white tornado spins then separates into wind currents slashing the rhino and knocking it into a tree killing him on impact.

"Hay Lin glad to see ya in one piece," she said walking up to a girl about her age with long purplish blue hair up in pigtails.

"What are you doing here?" Hay Lin asked excitedly jumping slightly.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," she said noticing Hay Lin's tattered short sleeved aqua blue shirt that stopped just bellow her upper chest area and her equally tattered purple skirt that split at the hips and stopped just above her knees.

"Maybe you should explain after we get in a more comfortable spot," Kurama suggested.

"Who's he?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"His name is Kurama," she said.

"Your boyfriend," Hay Lin whispered in her ear smirking happily.

"No way! No way in Hell!" she yelled causing Kurama to jump.

So she says, but I think she likes him she heard reading Hay Lin's mind. "Anyway let's sit down this is gonna be a long story," she said sitting down on a rock.

"You've found Irma and Will," Hay Lin said excitedly.

"Yes, we are here looking for the others. We were just about to go join them when the rhino showed up. Which reminds me how'd you get here?" she asked.

"Well when I went through that black tornado thingy I wound up here. Then rhino boy over there decided to practice his charging skills. He messed up my stockings and shoes," she said pointing at her torn light blue and light green striped stockings that stopped a few inches below her knees and her scuffed purple shoes.

"Oh you might want this," she said handing Hay Lin her thin aqua blue sash.

"Thanks," Hay Lin said as her small green wings picked up from happiness as she tied it around her waist.

"Well let's go meet the others," Kurama said standing up.

"Yeah I wana meet them," Hay Lin said jumping up.

"Hay Lin perhaps you should change first," she stated calmly.

"oh right," she said smiling innocently.

She watched as a white light surrounded Hay Lin making her look younger about 14. The picked up wind made her light pink spaghetti strap shirt with her whine unzipped jacket sway. Hay Lin had to hold her knee length pink skirt so it wouldn't blow up.

"Ready," Hay Lin said as she agusted her yellow goggles on top of her head and checked to make sure her sash now on her wrist was still there. "Looks like some damages stay the same," Hay Lin said pointing at her scuffed red and white tenyshoes and torn pink shocks that covered the tops of her shoes and stopped a few inches bellow her knees. "Oh well I'll have to deal. Let's go meet the others," Hay Lin said as she followed Kurama and Flame into the woods.

Irma's View

She saw Toboe slash and bite the frog. The frog slashed Toboe sending him into a tree. "Toboe! Oh you are gonna pay!" she yelled at the frog. "Water Cyclone" she yelled as a cyclone of water hit the frog tearing him to shreds. "Toboe are you all right," she asked concernded as she ran over to Toboe.

"I'm okay, but I think I have a broken leg," Toboe said holding his left leg.

"What are we gonna do?" she said worried.

"Let me help," said a girl about 16 with long blue hair with purple circles at one corner of her hair.

What now she thought annoyed. "Who are you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Heal," she said ignoring her and healing Toboe's leg.

Who IS this girl she thought a little freaked out.

"I'm Kiko, I'm a friend of Flame's could you take me to her," Kiko asked politely standing up.

"Should we trust her? I mean she could be lying for all we know?" she asked Toboe glancing at Kiko who just smiled

"I don't know, but Flame would know so let's take her to her. Plus if she is an enemy I think the six of us can handle her," she said as Toboe nodded. "Alright follow us," she said leading the way.

Flame's View

"Hey guys, about time you showed up," Yusuke said smiling as she, Kurama and Hay Lin entered the camp.

"Did you find anything, we didn't," Will said putting some more wood on the fire.

"We found something I think you'll like," she said as she moved to the side so Hay Lin was in sight.

"Hay Lin!" Will exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you. I thought I'd never see you again," Hay Lin replied as she let go of Will.

"What's with all the shouting?" Toboe asked as he came through the bushes.

"Hay Lin!" Irma yelled and ran up to her.

"Hey Irma, long time no see," Hay Lin replied smiling.

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded as Kiko comes through the bushes wearing her cape.

The girl ignored him and walked up to her and stopped. "Flame Ruby Peace Redhot Blazear, You are just the same as always!" she said jokingly as she smiled.

"Kiko!" she asked giving her a curious look.

"None other," she said as she threw off her cape reviling her green sleeveless shirt and purple pink kaprees that were tipped green.

"Let me guess my telepoter," she started annoyed.

"Yep that thing comes in handy," Kiko said smiling.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what's going on, what were all those names she called you and how do you two know each other?" Kurama asked politely looking very confused while the others just stared.

"Flame Ruby Peace Redhot Blazear is my full name. As for how we know each other Kiko is my younger sister," she stated closing her eyes to hide any emotion that might show.

"What she's your sister!" Yusuke exclaimed while the others just looked shocked.

"Yes she's my sister," she stated slightly softer than before, but not by much.

"Flame, why didn't you tell us you had a sister? You and I are sisters, so does that mean I'm related to her to?" Will asked trying to hold back the anxiety in her voice.

"Wait you mean Will is your sister to," Toboe exclaimed.

"Sorry I couldn't tell at that time and yes she's your sister to," she replied slightly sad. I'm sorry Will I wanted to tell you, but…. It's best you don't know how or why you're related to Kiko she thought sadly.

"Flame why don't I remember her and what's wrong with you?" Will asked worried as the others noticed something was wrong.

"Nothings wrong and Its not for me to tell," she said.

"Why not we share everything," Will said hurt trying herself not to cry.

"Damn it I just can't," she said angrily as stomped off. Sorry but I won't put you in more pain. Not if I can help it she thought as she disappeared from there sight.

Kurama's View

"What is wrong with her?" Yusuke asked as he glared at Kiko.

"The reason she's sad has nothing to do with me being here. It's just something to do with her past," Kiko said worried and sad.

Why won't she tell, did something happen she's trying to forget? He thought concerned. "What about her past?" Kurama asked concerned.

"And why won't she talk about it?" Yusuke added.

"For you all to know is for her to decide not me. As for why she won't say well let's just say it's a long and sad story," Kiko said as she sat down next to the fire.

"Yusuke if she's says she can't tell them she can't," Irma said stopping Yusuke from saying something as she sat down next to Kiko.

"Yes we just have to trust Flame has a good reason for not telling us," Hay Lin said as sat on the other side of Kiko.

"Yes we'll have to trust her," Will said sitting next to Hay Lin.

"Why don't we just go ask her?" Yusuke said determined to find out.

"Yusuke that would make things worse," Toboe said as he to sat down next to Irma.

"I agree, she will tell us when she's ready," Kurama said as he sat down next to Toboe.

"Fine," Yusuke said annoyed sitting next to Will.

Flame what's bothering you? What is it about your' past that hurts you? He asked himself concerned.

Flame's View

Why is it every time I'm confronted about my past I close up and run away? she thought as she stopped in front of a lake. I hate my reflection, it reminds me of my past she thought sitting down looking at her reflection. It looked like her, but she looked like a princess. Mom…dad…everyone I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I let you die thought as she silently cried letting out the tears she couldn't hold in anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and saw Kurama.

"Flame, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she said quickly wiping her eyes, it always disgusted her when people saw her cry. It made her feel weak.

"Flame...what's really bothering you," he asked not believing her.

"Look damn it I don't want to talk about it," she said defensively.

"You don't have to tell me," he said calmly.

He's not gonna make me tell, guess he really doesn't care about it, so why is he still here? she thought . "Let's just say my life's been a living hell and I really don't feel like talking about it," she said angrily yet not as angry as before. Why did I tell him that and am I not that bothered that I did? I feel calmer why, I can't afford these feelings she thought searching herself for answers.

"Flame, I don't know what has happened to you, but I'll be here if you need someone to talk to," he said reassuringly as put his hand on her shoulder.

He really hasn't changed if only he remembered she thought as she slowly leaned forward; leaning her head against his chest as she silently and softly cried.

Kurama's View

I guess she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore he thought as he rapped his arms around her to comfort her. I guess she fell asleep he thought after a while. I should bring her back to camp everyone is propably worried he thought as he picked her up bridle style. What is this he thought as he looked at her reflection and saw her in a form fitting light red sleeveless dress with straps around her shoulders. Is this the way she use to look he thought. She really was beautiful and she still is. Where'd that thought come from he thought and walked back to camp. She really looks peaceful in her sleep he thought as he brushed a strand hair out of her face. He saw her smile in her sleep as she said "thanks Kurama... for everything." He didn't even notice that he was smiling down at her. He noticed everyone except Kiko was asleep as he walked into camp.

"Where did you find her?" Kiko asked worried.

"When I found her she was asleep by a lake," Kurama said figuring Flame wouldn't want her to know what happened.

"Well, then let's let her sleep," Kiko said as she made a small bed of leaves for her.

Why did I just do that? I've barely met her yet it feels like I've known her forever.. Do my feelings have anything to do with the fact that she looks like her he thought as he took one last glance at her before he went to bed.


	4. The Shocking Truth Of The Past

**Your' Quest**

**Ch. 4 The Shocking Truth Of The Past**

Hope you get by now that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain or W.I.T.C.H. Only Kiko and Flame are mine. If you didn't get that by now that'd be pretty sad. I don't own the song she sings called Every Heart from Inuyasha, it's the English version.

Flame's View

Where the hell am I she thought looking around seeing that she was in a field with a lot of mist. Hmmm who are they she asked herself as girls walked up. What in hell fire she thought when she saw she was a floating spirit and that the two girls were her and Kiko. What the hell is going on she thought seeing she was wearing a red kimono with Japanese Cherry Blossom and fire print and that Kiko was wearing a sky blue kimono with Lily and bubble print. Wait I was wearing that when… no! It can't be! she thought as there was explosion and fire coming from an area in the trees and both girls took off through the trees. I can't just stand here I have to see if this is it she thought following.

"Shippo are you alright?" the other Flame.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," he answered his green eyes wincing with pain causing his bage tail to twitch.

It…it can't be this…is the incident she thought. "Kiko stay here and take care of them," said the other Flame.

I gotta follow that myself there's got to be a reason I'm seeing this memory she thought as she ran after herself. She ran up and stared in horror, as did herself from the past, as a part of her family was blown away by a girl with long black hair in a priestess outfit.

"Kiyoshi what are you doing! That was half our family you killed!" her previous self yelled in furry.

"And your point is," Kiyoshi said her purple eyes shinning from pure enjoyment.

That bitch I'll ! I can't move she thought trying with all her might to move as the two began to fight. When they separated Kiyoshi had a slash on her arm and Flame had multiple scratches on her body as well as a gash in her side. "Strike Laser Claw," her previous self yelled charging Kiyoshi. "Damn it my powers have faded," the girl cursed as she glared at the full moon stopping in mid charge as she began to glow and her tail, ears, claws and fangs disappeared and she became completely human.

I remember it was the night of the Full Moon, the time when I lose my demonic powers and become human she thought as she continued to watch her past play out.

"Watch in horror you useless fifth breed as I demonstrate my power," Kiyoshi yelled as she shot a beam of light powerful enough to go through the trees and hit Kiko.

"No!" her previous self yelled as she got in front of it and it went through her. Light went everywhere and she woke up in a cold sweat. "That dream…why am I suddenly dreaming of it now, I haven't in so long…," she asked herself out loud. I need some time to think she thought as she got up and walked off. Hmmm this is the lake I was at earlier. Well it's quit enough she thought as she sat on a rock. "It's the New Moon," said out loud to no one in particular. As she watched the fireflies she began to hum a song she wrote. Ever since she had locked emotions away the only way she could express them was in writing songs and music, which came very naturally to her. I think I'll sing Every Heart she thought as she began to sing.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round Round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart, Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us want to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself – Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round Round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shinning all today

Goes Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself – Tomorrow's never die," just the same as always she thought as she noticed that the plants had begun to grown tilted toward her. She heard a twig snap behind her. She turned quickly to see Kurama.

"You are a wonderful singer Flame," Kurama complemented as he walked up and set down beside her.

"Thanks it's no big really," she said looking up at the stars. "Kurama, what are you doing here, did I wake you again?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh no, you didn't wake me. I was already awake and went for a walk and I saw you by the lake. I came over to talk to you, but you started singing and I didn't want to interrupt," he said reassuringly. "Where did you learn that song? It sounded familiar," he asked curiously.

"It's a song I wrote a while ago called Every Heart," she said. He remembers the song, at least it's something he remembers she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Well either way it was good," he said. "What made you wake up this early?" he asked after a while.

"Nothing that concerns you, just a dream about my past," she said opening her eyes, but looking forward.

"What kind of dream?" he asked worried.

"Nothing you need to know," she said not looking at him.

"You don't have to be so closed up all the time. I want to help you," he said reassuringly.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say I'm cursed and my memories will just bring pain to everyone. That's why they're better off not knowing," she said looking at him for the first time, not knowing the pain that showed in her eyes.

"Is that why you wont tell Will why she's related to Kiko?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she said not breaking the eye contact.

"Maybe you should tell someone about your past. It would be better than hiding everything and maybe this person could even help you. When you keep everything inside and force yourself to smile your only hurting yourself," he suggested noticing for the first time how sad her eyes were. Which made him realize they always looked sad even if she was happy.

"If I…if I told you you'd be sworn to secrecy and you might be haunted by certain memories you might see," she said looking down. "You can't tell anyone especially Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Yusuke, Hiei, Toboe, Kiba and Botan," she said slightly hoping he'd agree so she could tell him.

"I won't tell anyone," he said reassuringly.

"Very well you see…," I should be freaked out, yet I'm calm. I feel safe whenever I'm with him. How is it this guy I've know for about two days has brought out every emotion I feel she thought as she began, when there was suddenly a crash from the camp.

"What happened," she asked when they reached the camp. "Taranee, Cornelia, what are you doing!" she yelled at two 16 year old girls with long blond hair and the other with blue hair and glasses causing all the boys to stare at her in shock.

"You mean they are the other two guardians!" Yusuke yelled as the girls nodded still to shocked to say anything.

Taranee's View

What why can't I control my body she thought her brown eyes betraying her fear. Cornelia can't move her body either she thought looking at her friend with long blond hair; her blue eyes also showing fear. No don't she screamed at herself as she sent a fire ball at her friends causing dirt chunks to hit her v necked purple sleeveless shirt that stopped just below her upper chest area and tight short aqua green shorts. Cornelia had to hold down her long purple skirt so it wouldn't blow upward. The dirt also ripping her green and aqua green stripped stockings that went all the way up her legs and scuffing purple boots. No Cornelia she thought in horror as her friend sent vine daggers at her friends.

Flame's View

"Guys why are you attacking us?" Irma asked as Toboe and her dodged to the left.

"Guys stop we're your friends!" Will and Hay Lin yelled at the same time.

"Damn it why aren't they listening?" she asked out loud.

"Because they only listen to us," said a girl with blond hair in two braids, wearing a long blue robe type dress with a symbol on it.

"Elyon!" she, Irma, Will, Hay Lin, and Kiko yelled at once.

"Why so surprised guardians. Did you think we could be defeated so easily," said a snake like creature appearing behind Elyon as the wolves changed into their wolf forms and the other boys get into fighting positions.

"We have no choice. They must he under Cedric's control," Will said.

"We can't fight them they're our friends," Irma pleaded trying desperately to figure out another solution.

"If they're our friends we'll fight, so we can free them," she stated as Hay Lin nodded in agreement.

She watched as Will held out her hand and a sphere, the heart of Candraca, appeared floating above her hand.

"Light," she said as a pink light surrounded her. "Water," she said as a blue light surrounded Irma. "Wind," she said as a white light surrounded Hay Lin. "Fire and lava," she said as a red light surrounded Flame.

She felt her outfit change into her red long sleeved shirt that sleeves split at her midarm, stopping at her hip showing no stomach. She held down her long red skort that split at the sides 6 inches bellow her hip. "Tetensusaiga come," she said as her whip tied to her left hip as a pink sash formed around her waist. Ugh this always stings a little she thought as small fire wings formed out from her back. Great more staring she thought sarcastically as the boys stared at them, except Kurama who was just staring at her.

"Bravo very impressive," Elyon said sarcastically. "Now witness true power. Enielate at my call Surinyon," she said as a cloud of purple, green and grey covered them up.

"Damn its miasma. It's draining all my energy," she thought as something sliced her back allow the noxious vapors to enter her blood stream. Great it shocks you on impact she thought as the miasma began to shock her from the inside causing her to black out.

"Heh heh heh no one goes against my brother and me," Elyon said as everyone was engulfed into a shadow.

Damn them. What the hell I'm back at the incident she thought as she saw Kiyoshi shoot a beam and her previous self got in front of it causing it to go through her. The beam dispersed as she fell down and struggled to rise as Kiyoshi approached.

"Come now fight better than that sister I KNOW you can...Flame," she said smirking with triumph.

Damn what is going on she thought as she began to feel the pain of the injuries as if she were receiving them at that moment.

"Come Kiyoshi lets finish this, but remember we don't kill you dear sister," said a girl with long red hair in a mocking voice. The wind caused her sorcerer outfit to blow in the wind.

"Yes Gene, but I want to add to the plan," Kiyoshi said smiling wickedly as she walked up to Flame holding her face in her hand.

She watched Kiyoshi give her, her cross shaped scar on her right cheek and her Egyptian marking on her left cheek. She winced as she felt them pain as if it were happening at that moment.

"I mark you with these curses, you'll just have to suffer their consequences to figure out what they are," she said and chuckling evilly.

Damn! Damn that bitch to hell she thought as she watched Gene hold her up; holding her head up, making her keep her eyes open as Kiyoshi killed the rest of her family slowly and painfully with knives, energy and poison, by the end she was coated in blood, which had splattered everywhere.

"NOW you can die," Kiyoshi yelled as Gene flung her against a wall causing the wall to collapse on her as Kiyoshi and Gene disappear.

"Nooo! No! Flame no! Kiko yelled stopping in her tracks when she saw the sight of her now dead family.

Kiko damn if only she could see me she thought desperately wanting to comfort her sister. Kiko quickly turned her head to the rumble as her previous self tumbled out; painfully forcing herself to sit up.

"Damn it why couldn't I stop her," her previous self yelled in frustration pounding her fist into the ground causing blood from her knuckles to splatter on to some rocks.

Ugh she heard two figures moan as her previous self and Kiko ran to them. She gritted her teeth as felt a sharp pain in you right leg as she was jerked into a white light. What in hell fire she thought as she woke up chained to a wall, blood dripping down her right leg.

"Heh heh I though you'd never wake up," Cedric said as he came out from the shadows; blood dripping from his claws.

Kurama's View

Where are we? He asked himself cutting himself free with his rosewhip when suddenly a shiver went up his spine. Why am I all of a sudden really nervous and edgy? Has something happened to Flame he asked himself as he heard Yusuke grown.

"Damn I feel like I got run over by a truck. Hey is everyone here!" Yusuke practically shouted as he pulled free from his chains.

"Shut up you baka and yes we are all here accept the girls. Of course you might have realized that if you'd used you eyes," Hiei said as he cuts his chains with his katana.

"Shut it Hiei! Since when have you been here!" Yusuke yelled his face getting red from anger.

"Our team didn't find anything, but Kiba smelt something and just took off and we split up to find him. The next thing I know some bitches come out of nowhere and use some shocking miasma. Damn Koenma! He made me freeze to make me listen to him about something important, not noticing my attackers," Hiei said glaring enough to kill, making Yusuke shut up.

"We need to find the girls I have a feeling they are in trouble, particularly Flame," Kurama said trying to find an exit.

"How do you know that Kurama?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I just have a feeling," he answered wistfully.

"Then we need to hurry," Toboe said as he turned into his wolf form and bit his chains off.

"You only answered part of my question. You didn't tell me why you thought Flame was in the most danger," Yusuke said not knowing when to shut up.

"Isn't it obvious? He really likes her and knows what's happing threw the power of love. Like me and Yukina," Kuwabara said with a dopy smile as Kurama blushed 20 shades of red at the thought.

"You baka oni the only reason Yukina agrees with all your dumb flirts is because she's never grown up with people, so she's think you treat all girls that way. She does not actually like you nor will she ever!" Hiei yelled as he punched Kuwabara in the gut.

"Come on guys lets argue later, we need to save the girls," Toboe said as Yusuke made a door with his Spirit Gun.

"Um guys what about me," Kuwabara whined, still chained to the wall.

Flame's View

I won't that bastard the pleaser of hearing my pain she thought as Cedric slashed her with his claws causing blood to spurt out from her left shoulder. You're going down you bastard she thought breaking the now weakened chains. Pay back time she thought as she sliced him across the chest. He swung at her and sent three acid balls at her, but she gracefully did three back flips, the last one landing on her hand and turning on it pushing herself onto her feet. "Electrifying Blood Claws," she said getting some of her blood on her claws and flinging it at Cedric, the blood turning into electric blood blades. "Blood Blade," she said sending blood off her nails as a whip as Cedric sent out acid lightning and charged forward increasing the size of his claws. Tougher than I thought she thought as she felt the pain of the burns she'd received all over her body and the blood dripping down her left leg limiting her speed even more.

"Is that the best you can do," Cedric laughed not seeming to care that he had deep cuts all over his body and his tail cut off as well as a deep chest wound.

Ugh she thought as the part of his tail that she'd cut off came through her side just above her hip. "Damn at this rate I'll die of blood lose," she cursed out loud trying to think of a strategy.

Kurama's View

Flame where you are? are you all right? He asked himself running down a hall way as a piece of the ceiling fell down and Kiko jumped down followed by some guy with short brown hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"There's no time for that right now, Flame's in trouble. We saw her fighting Cedric and she's badly wounded," Kiko yelled.

That's why I was edgy he thought tensing upon hearing those words. "Take us to her," he said not caring who this new guy was.

"Only Kira knows the way so just trust him okay," Kiko said as they take off down the hall.

Flame I will find you. Please don't die he thought following them.

Flame's View

Damn he's strong she thought breathing heavily. What's he doing she thought as Cedric put up a barrier. "Flame!" she whipped her head around to see Kurama and the others burst through the door. At least they're all right she thought, then quickly jumped sideways to avoid an acid dagger. "Fire Wolf Lash," she yelled as a fire wolf, made of fire that could kill and melt flesh in 0.5 seconds, appeared around her and charged Cedric, engulfing him in flames. Great now I have no energy left she thought sarcastically glancing at the others. What if he's dead shouldn't his shield have dispersed. Unless... shit she thought jumping sideways, but it was to late. Blood spurted out from her entire right side, some sort of dagger had come straight out of the ground up her whole right side. Now I'm really glad I enchanted my cloths so they can't rip and show anything I don't want shown she thought as the blood poured down her side. "I hate to use this attack," she muttered as pulled Tetensusaiga out. "Ember Scar," she yelled as she swung Tetensusaiga sending lines of fire wind out form in front of her leaving lines of coals behind. The fire wind hit Cedric ripping him to pieces, sending small pieces of his body everywhere. At…least everyone is save she thought seething Tetensusaiga. She stumbled forward attempting to walk forward but collapsed. What's going on she thought feeling herself caught in strong arms. It feels warm she thought losing consciousness.

Kurama's View

Flame don't die he thought as he caught he.

"She's still alive. We need to get her bandaged or she could die from her injuries. Guys rip up your shirts so I can use them as bandages," Kiko said as the boys ripped up their shirts.

"How'd you know she was still alive if you didn't check for a pulse," Yusuke asked curiously.

"First it would have been pointless to check because demons don't have heart beats and since two of her five genetics are demon she has no heart beat. Also if she dies her fire ears and tail would go out and they'd be normal ears and a tail. Kurama and I'll take care of her. You guys go look for the others," Kiko said taking control of the situation as the boys hesitantly leave.

Flame please live. I don't know what I'd do without you he thought stroking her cheek wanting her to wake up.

"You really care about her don't you," Kiko said walking over to him.

"Yes, Flame means a lot to me even thought we first met. It's hard to explain, but I feel like I want to protect her," he said not taking his eyes of Flame.

"I was hoping you would say that. You see because of the kind of dagger Cedric used Flame is trapped in a dream world. She will not wake until she is saved by the two people who care about her the most. I knew it was me and you because of the way you both looked at each other. We can use my pendant to enter this world and save her, but we could be trapped as well. Are you still willing?" Kiko asked even thought she already knew the answer.

"Yes I'd do anything to get her back," he said determined to save her.

"Good," Kiko said as her pendant began to glow and they were both sucked into a portal of darkness.

Author's note

From the last chapter jake means cool, got it from Chrono Crusade.


	5. Freedom From Illusion, The Truth Of The ...

**Quest Of A Wolf's Heart**

**Ch 5. Freedom From Illusion, The Truth Of The Past Revealed **

Okay out of the rule I must say that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain or W.I.T.C.H. only Flame, Kiko are mine. Amaya is from a quiz series from called A Yu Yu Hakusho Series (For Girls) by lunarstargazer, they're good you should check them out. The song is not mine it's Future from Kiddy Grade, Let's begin.

Kurama's View

Kurama disappeared into Flame's mind, but the portal made Kiko reappear in front of her body.

"What is the hell is wrong with this bloody thing," Kiko yelled in exasperation after trying several times to get into her sisters body only to wind up in front of her. "I guess the only thing I can do is wait. I hope Kurama can get sis out of this slumber," Kiko said as she plopped down on the floor.

"I guess we're here Kiko...Kiko where are you?" he asked as he stepped forward looking around. He held his hand over his eyes as there was a blinding light. He saw a giant fire wolf in front of him when he brought his hand down. "Who are you," he asked pulling out his rosewhip in case it turned out to be an enemy.

"I am Blaze Flame's spirit beast. Do you really care for her," he asked gazing at him wistfully.

"Yes I do. It's hard to explain, but even though I've only met her I feel like it's been longer," he said putting up his rose whip.

"Do you think you can save her, not only from this illusion, but from herself?" he asked not breaking the gaze.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'll save her. Why from herself?" he asked.

"She would not permit me from showing this to you, but I believe if you know you can save her," he said as there was a light and they were in space. "Watch, but do nothing for these are merely shadows of things that have been," he heard Blaze say although he could not see him.

"You see fate was very cruel to Flame. You see she had not choice in her strength. She is strong because of the pain and suffering she has endured," Blaze said. "At one time the spirit of destruction caused untold anguish and suffering," Blaze said as he saw a dark spirit destroying places and people. "Eventually the spirit was captured and sentenced to suffer in the pits of Hell. The spirit of rebirth heard the dark spirits suffering and saved it by combining with it, making a tainted spirit of destruction and rebirth; good and evil. The spirit was sealed inside a gem and called Jimu Ofu Desutsurukuchion Ande Sufufuringu; the Gem Of Destruction and Suffering. The gem was hidden on Saturn where it would be save, until one day it was stolen and crashed on Earth," Blaze trailed off.

He watched as the gem crashed on a hill and a small girl with long red/brown hair and bright red highlights turned around in shock. Flame was not always a demon she was made on he heard Blaze say in his head making him realize the girl he saw before him must be Flame. He saw her walk over, slowly unearth the gem and pick it up. The gem glowed and then flew out of her hand and into the top of her left hand, causing blood to spurt onto the ground. The image then changed to an older Flame, about seven, was in a tree rubbing her hand.

"Kohaku please come down its time to go home," a woman called.

"Coming," she said jumping down. "Mom, dad where are you?" she asked turning around only to get hit in the jaw with a crow bar, breaking her jaw sending blood everywhere.

"Here's the fifty bucks s promised," aid a big guy tossing a small bag to the woman and a man.

"Thank you. You're very generous," said the woman.

"Yes that freak isn't even worth ten bucks," said the man.

He saw Flame's eyes widen realizing she had heard the hold thing. Then she passed out. "After she got the gem her parents considered her a freak and shunned her. They eventually sold her for an experiment," Blaze said as the picture changed and they were inside a cell with lots of girls of different ages.

"Get in there bitch," yelled the man as he threw flame into the cell. "The one that survives the conditions will be the one we'll use he heard a bearded scientist say. After a while some men came in carrying whips and began walking toward the girls. Flame looked at a little five year old with short brown hair, then looked back at the man. He saw the man get ready to whip the little girl, but Flame threw herself in front getting slashed along her back ripping her shirt causing blood to splatter onto the floor.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he heard her whisper to the girl as she slowly stood. "If you bastards are gonna hit us. Hit me enough for her to," Flame said.

"Oh ho a brave one aren't you, well then you're the boss," he said as he slashed her across her shoulder causing blood to spurt out as Flame let out a small squeal. He then slashed her across her stomach and chest he then twisted and slashed her up her back. Flame stumbled backwards as the blood began to gush out and flow down her body.

He tried to run over to her and kill the guy, but blaze stopped him. "there is nothing you can do. These things have already happened," he said as Kurama continued to watch in horror as the man slashed her arms and legs. This continued for several hours until the men left with the dead bodies of the girls that had not endured. Flame was laying on the floor in buddle of her own blood.

"See I told you…I'd protect you," she said shakily as she crawled over to the girl leaving a trail of blood behind.

The girl just thrust herself against her and cried. "Come on smile a frown doesn't suit you," she said moving the girl and whipping her tears. "What's your name?" she asked trying to hide the pain from her wounds.

"Nelly," she said. "They killed my mama and papa," she said causing Flame to look shocked.

He watched as Flame comforted her and told her stories about the Astral Lines. Then the men came back in and Flame moved the girl behind her.

"Don't worry sweetie we ain't gonna hurt her just you," as he hit her with a crow bar. The men hit her with their fists, chains, and crow bars until she was bruised all over. They then began to throw daggers at her.

"Stubborn still hasn't kicked the bucket yet," said one of the men hitting her on her back and into the floor. The men began to kick her savagely, some of them wearing cleats.

"Well now boys this IS something special," he said as he broke a bottle and began to cut her with the glass. Kurama just watched helplessly until the men left with more dead bodies. Except they took Flame and Nelly with them. Then they were suddenly in a room with demons in it.

"Now if you want the girl to live you have to get to her and kill all the demons," said a man.

He watched Flame run in among them kicking and punching. She fought though it was obvious she was having trouble. "Nelly," Flame said as she happily ran toward the girl after all the demons were dead. Then a man slashed Nelly in half with a blade causing blood to spurt.

"Ya see she'd have to die anyway so why not now," he said as hey threw Flame back into her cell.

"Nelly…Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she yelled pounding her fist against the floor until blood was splattering from her hand. He then saw the days fly by as more and more girls died. One day the men just came in and broke random bones. Finally only two girls remained a girl with chestnut hair and Flame. Then men chained then to the wall and began to electrocute them, the electricity traveling through their wounds; shocking them from the inside out causing them both to scream.

"She would have died, but the ovum gem kept her alive," Blaze said painfully. How could someone do this he thought as he saw he screaming with pain.

"Hey they died," said one.

"No this one ain't dead yet," said another as Flame twitched. "Let's take her to the boss," he said.

Then they were in a science room and Flame was lain on a table with some wires stuck to her head.

"I'm interring the knowledge on how to fight, torture and steal in hear head now boss," said a man.

"Perfect she'll be our test on which is stronger good or evil. Also our test on pain, for every good thing that happens there will be a bad thing as well," he said as he removed the wires.

"Do not think bad of her for what you are about to se. She had no control, for when they did this they turned her into a demon by injecting her with DNA from the fiercest animals and demons. Making her evil," Blaze said as he saw Flame's eyes flutter open. She sat up and began to scream as her claws formed as well as her fangs. Her hair grew long and turned red, nut the orange tipped strands weren't there. He saw her grip her head as her fire tail and fire ears came through, blood splattering everywhere. Her eyes turned blood red as her eye color turned blue. Also a pair of jagged lines appeared on each of her cheeks. He watched as she slew the scientists and left after her outfit changed into her black training outfit.

"After that she went on a killing spree killing and torturing women and children. Eventually she was slain and instead of dieing turned into her human form, but remembered everything. In laments for what she had done she went around protecting people at her own cost figuring it was the least she could do. The scientist set it up so if she would die she'd turn back and forth between the two. She could never commit suicide, that would only rush her back into a murderous demon. Eventually she met her other parents," he said as it showed Flame dieing in front of a woman with long blue hair and a man with long black hair.

"Please kill me, exorcist my soul. I don't want to kill anyone else," she begged.

"I have a better idea," said Naciel as she nodded at Zinaku. There was a flash of light and Flame disappeared into Naciel.

"They did not want to kill her so Naciel cast a spell making her born as their daughter causing her to look like she does now. Her father Zinaku was a third breed part wolf, kitsune, and fire fox. Her mother Naciel was a half breed part human and elf. Even though she was reborn she still suffers the curse. Everything that happens to her will either strengthen her dark side or her light side. When she dies the side that is the strongest will take over. She fights with those personalities every day. The people hated her and would sometimes beat her whenever she would venture out of the palace. She would always just say she fell down a hill or something. Then she met Kiko and two other people. They became her only friends. Kiko and her sister Lacus were adopted into her family of fifty brothers and fifty sisters. Then one day.." Blaze trailed off as Kurama saw the incident happen.

"Naciel and Zinaku used the last of their strength to send her brothers and sisters back to different time periods," Blaze said. He then saw Flame sitting below a Japanese Cherry Blossom Tree in front of two graves.

"Mom…dad I won't let you down again. I won't let anything happen to them again," she vowed as she made a portal and Kiko and her went through it.

"She did not know what would happen. Her brothers and sisters did not remember them. She would only tell one member per time period she was related to them, but she would modify their memories so they'd only see them related in that time. She would not tell them of the past because she did not want them to suffer, although doing this greatly hurt herself. No one would be able to understand how she felt or be able to help her. They were no longer technically related to her or to any other relatives. Some of her brothers and sisters turned evil and she had to kill them. Some even died anyway. She has never forgiven herself for the things she has done. She blames herself for the incident and any suffering that has occurred because of it. In your world Toboe, Kiba, Yusuke and Hiei are her brothers. Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Botan are her sisters," Blaze said as they appeared back in Flame's mind.

"Why would you show me this" Kurama asked.

"For you to know is For flame to decide, also I believe you can save her. Now go time is short," he said as he disappeared.

Flame hang on Kurama thought as he ran forward.

Flame's View

Where the hell am I? What's that sound she thought as she stood still, closing her eyes and listening carefully. It's Future the song I wrote she thought listening carefully to the words.

Come on, let's go. There's No looking back now

It's just like this any direction will do now

I don't want to dream at night if it feels like I'm dreaming

I only have a single wish from the stars that fall down from the skys

Would ya please grant me strength enough that I'm not to waste away and die

While I wonder down this road that continues endlessly on and on

The only thing I can do to get there is just walk along

Why the hell am I hearing that now. There was a light and she saw all her friends and family she'd seen in other times playing and smiling.

"See they are all happier without you," said a spirit as it appeared in front of her. "They don't miss you. They don't need you. They are happy with you gone," the voice continued.

She then saw the past suffering. "You see they would have been happy. All you do is bring pain and suffering," said the spirit laughing.

Its right all I do is cause people to suffer she thought as she pounded her fist into the ground.

Kiko's View

What she's getting paler she thought as she rushed over to Flame. She must be losing her will to live, hurry Kurama!

Kurama's View

This must be a power the weapon Cedric used he thought as he saw what Flame saw and heard the spirits words. I can't give up he thought slashing the barrier with his rose whip causing it to shatter.

Flame's View

"Why not just stay here. You won't be able to hurt others," the spirit said. "Why not just let me freeze you," he said.

"You're probably right, but…,"she paused as she thought of Kiko, Kurama and all her friends "But I have lots of people who are important to me so Fuck off," she yelled as she punched the spirit. The spirit turned into noxious vapors and began to choke her. I don't think so she thought as she shoot her Celestial Arrow causing the vapors to disappear, yet it was chuckling. She saw Kurama walking toward her. "Kurama…what are you doing here," she asked as her pulled out his rose whip and slashed her. "Kurama!" she yelled.

"I saw our past," he said as he slashed her again.

He saw, that means he knows she thought. "Then why are you doing this?" she yelled not wanting to fight him.

"I don't love you. I want you to die!" he yelled as he aimed at her heart when suddenly a rosewhip slashed him in two. "Wh-what," he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kurama stepped forward.

"Flame are you all right?" he asked looking happy to see her.

"Yes i'm fine but…How do I know you aren't gonna try to kill me!" she yelled.

"Flame whatever you saw it was just an illusion. I care about you and I wouldn't try to kill you," he said sternly as he stepped forward. "Flame I would never do anything to hurt you," he said reassuringly as he pulled her into a hug.

What is he doing she thought shocked. He must be telling the truth the other must have been an illusion she thought. This feels just like before. I wish you remembered. I wish you remembered that I loved you she thought sadly holding back a single tear that threatened to fall.

"Flame, I'm sorry. I saw what happened to you…Blaze showed me. I'm sorry you suffered. Don't believe what that sprit said I'm glad you and I met. I value your friendship," Kurama said as she hugged him back.

"Kurama it's not your fault. I know you care. Thank you," she sad looking into his emerald eyes.

"for what?" he asked confused.

"For saving me from that spirit. For being here for me," she said not noticing how small the space between them had gotten until she felt his lips gently press against hers. The kiss was gentle, but passionate.

"Let's go back i'm sure Kiko is worried," Kurama said holding her hand.

"Yes lets," she said as Kurama appeared next to Kiko. She opened here eyes as her face got its color back. "We…have to find the others," she said trying to stand with Kiko's help. What's so funny she asked Kiko telepathically as her sister giggled.

Oh nothing just the fact that you kissed she replied telepathically.

"Shut up! Let's go," she said staggering forward when Kurama picked her up bridle style.

"You really don't have to carry me you know," she said as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"You are still injured and can barely stand let alone walk," Kurama said as he followed Kiko out of the room.


End file.
